noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Infected
|gender = Male |race = Human (pre-infection) Modified Human (post infection) |status = Deceased |affiliation = Gang of thieves M-24 (infector) Dr. Crombel |occupation = Thief |firstappearance = Chapter 11 |lastappearance = Chapter 89 |image = 029_12_The Infected.png |anime= Noblesse: Awakening |jvoice=Yuichi Karasuma }} Infected (Kor. 감염자) was a normal human before M-24 infected him and turned him into a blood thirsty monster. He was also involved in the theft of Rai's casket. Appearance As a normal human, the infected had a long, thin and unpleasant looking face with a pointed nose and bearded chin. His shaggy, long, shoulder-hugging hair is of a murky brown shade and back-brushed. His pale, bloodless complexion (maybe due to the nature of his work being in night - theft) changes to blue hue when transformed into an Infected. His infected appearance also turns his eyes into crimson red and renders a vicious expression to suit his nature. After he is experimented on by Dr. Crombel and goes through his second transformation, his hair slides to front and eyes glow white. He was capable of growing purple tentacles with spikes from his body. Personality Little is known about his personality as a human. After being mutated, he craves for blood to the point that he attacked and killed everyone in a blood bank hospital after Jake removed M-24's order to not kill anyone or attract attention. He has no feelings at all but he is very angry at Han Shinwoo for beating him down and will stop at nothing to kill him. M-24 controls him with a mind connection but with the arrival of Jake and Mary, the connection appears to be broken. As a result, the infected moves in his free-will and co-operates Jake and Mary in finding the children. Once he receives enhanced powers from Crombel's experiment, the Infected becomes very proud and boastful of his powers. He considers M-21 as low-power scum and insults their existence: little does he know that the physical enhancement he obtained through Crombel's experiment would cause his body structure to crumble some time in the future. Background The infected as a human, was a thief and a member of the gang which stole Rai's casket from the Union. He was the one who kept the casket in the abandoned apartment of the building. After M-21 and M-24 catch him for interrogation and find no satisfactory answer as to what happened to the casket, M-24 infects him and uses mind control on him to set entertainments planned by M-21. In the Noblesse novel, his human name is revealed to be Wilson. Plot Overview 'Volume 1' Relationships Nobles = |-| Modified Humans = |-| Humans = |-| Werewolves = |-| Powers & Abilities After infection, he gets enhanced strength and speed and is also able to heal from normal hits and injuries (as shown when Shinwoo continuously attacks him but is unable to wound him). Transformation After Dr. Crombel performs an enhanced experiment on the Infected, he is able to physically transform. In this stage, he grows tentacles from his body that have spikes on them. He uses those to impale his opponents as well as hinder their movements. At first, they are effective against M-21 but when the latter's werewolf powers are awakened, they don't prove to be fast enough to impale him. Battles *Shinwoo vs Infected *M-21 vs Infected Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Union